A Boo's Love
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: Just a short little Booette x Luigi drabble that I wrote based on a web comic in my spare time. Still debating on making this a multichapter story or not.


**A/N: This is a small little one shot drabble I decided to do in my spare time. If you don't like Luigi x Booette, look away now Daisy x Luigi fans. Other than that, enjoy!**

Inside Luigi's mansion a Boo was floating around in one of the rooms that smelled like a musty old broom closet. The little ghost was lonely and wanted someone to talk to but she was shy and would often hide if spotted. This particular Boo had observed Luigi as he made his rounds through this desolate and decrepit building. That ghost had somehow developed something of a crush on the green clothed plumber and wanted to give him a hug(and possibly a kiss on the nose or cheek), but due to being undead she couldn't physically touch him and that made her very sad.

It wasn't until the Boo had heard of an extremely rare item called a Super Crown that apparently when worn gives the wearer an appearance similar to Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The guinea pig to test this item was Toadette who turned into Peachette. The ghost had wished to be human again so she could experience many things including warmth and the touch of another human as well as love. Her wish was answered when a Super Crown was located somewhere outside the mansion, and being a ghost allowed her to float through the walls until she entered the area in which the crown was held.

"I want to become human again," the Boo said as she grabbed the item from its resting place on a nearby patch of grass. "If it worked for Toadette, then it should work for me too."

As soon as she put it on her head, her body had changed from its usual round appearance to a beautiful, tall and shapely woman with white hair, reddish violet eyes and clothed in a white dress. Booette had also retained a couple of abilities from her previous form such as floating through walls and turning invisible as well as being sensitive to light. Booette floated back inside the house then walked over to a mirror and cried tears of joy as she gave herself a once over.

She wiped her eyes, "My wish came true! If only Luigi could see me now, but I'm nervous about seeing him like this. I don't want to scare him but what if he hates me for not actually being human?"

The white haired girl strolled over to a chair, sat down and rested her head on a gloved palm then sighed. Would he actually hate Booette for that? Luckily for her, Booette's pointed ears picked up on said plumber's footsteps tap along the hallway floor near the room. A smile made its way onto her pale face as she got up from her seat and phased through the wall just a bit behind Luigi as soon as he passed by her room. She smiled dreamily at the object of her affections, slowly keeping pace with him but not straying too close enough to startle the younger Mario brother.

Eventually, Luigi did stop his movement for a bit to look around as he knew the house still had ghosts that caused mischief whenever they got the chance. Their pranks were harmless and not serious enough to do any harm ever since King Boo was driven away, but still managed to scare Luigi every once in a while. The red eyed girl stopped as well but quickly turned invisible and hid her face at the drop of a hat just as Luigi looked back. He shrugged and went on his way, giving the former Boo enough time to rematerialize and follow after her crush.

She decided to play with him for a bit by tapping his shoulder and quickly moved to the other side to avoid the man's blue gaze. It wasn't until the third time that as soon as Luigi turned around completely, he was caught off guard when a pair of softly pale lips met his nose and broke contact within a fraction of a second. Booette covered her face then sped off in the opposite direction while leaving Luigi confuzzled and bewildered at what took place just now.

"What was-a that all about?" The green garbed plumber asked aloud in the empty corridor as he stared in the direction that the blushing, former ghost girl fled in. He put a gloved finger to his nose, his cheeks heating up slightly. Although the kiss lasted for a only second it left a bit of a lingering sensation behind. 'Who was that-a girl and where did she-a come from?' was the question that played over and over in Luigi's head.

"Somehow I have a feeling that this-a won't be the last-a time I see her."


End file.
